gloria_victisfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Tools The first step of crafting is farming resources. The most basic resource is wood, as such you should farm any wood you encounter. Required items are as follow : * Sickle (crops). * Pickaxe (mining) * Axe (chopping) * Tools (crafting) * Mortar and Pestle (crafting) * Scythe (optional-clay) Recipes To craft items you need to learn the recipes first. You can see the list of recipes here. Recipes can be bought in shops or looted off npcs. You can get all buyable recipes from your main town (Mereley or Dunfen), and from Audunstede Castle or Original Faith Order Keep. If either of these is controlled by the enemy nation, you can create a new character from the other nation and go buy what you need as bank are shared by characters. Here is a list of the different crafting jobs and their recipes. * [[Forestry and Farming|'Forestry and Farming']] * [[Herbalism and Alchemy|'Herbalism and Alchemy']] * [[Tailoring and Leatherworking|'Tailoring and Leatherworking']] * [[Engineering|'Engineering']] * [[Mining and Metallurgy|'Mining and Metallurgy']] * [[Armoursmithing|'Armoursmithing']] * [[Weaponforging|'Weaponforging']] * [[Jewelery|'Jewelry']] Basics You may need Tools/Mortar And Pestle/Chamotte Crucible or Axe/Knife to craft as seen below. Tools, Axe and Knife can be bought in vendor; Mortar And Pestle annd Chamotte Crucible crafted. Fuel for crafting are : wood, wood billets, dry wood billets and coal. You should always use the lowest tier fuel (wood) rather than the highest (coal) if you have a choice. You should level tailoring first as it is faster and easier to level than armoursmithing. Interface In this example you can see: *Chance of crafting the item : 93% *Crafting experience : 183 *Character experience : 19 *1 : Known recipe, click on it to get the crafting window for said item *2 : Unknown Recipe *3 : Other mats icon, click on this to see what other mats can be used instead of Dry Wood Billets (coal here) Tailoring Light Armours items main require 2 materials : Flax Twine and Flax Threads. * is the chain to craft Flax Fibers. *Bundle of flax is from flax crops found around towns and the abbey but not Audunstede and Ofo. *As of now flax respawns fairly quickly. *Couple of hundred Flax Twine will last a while. *Flax Threads is needed in great quantity. Mining and Metallurgy The basis to make Steel Bar is Iron Lump ISteel Bar : Wood Billets + Iron Lump + Pyrite Iron Lump : Wood Billets or coal/charcoal + Limonite or Quicklime Armoursmithing You mainly need Big Steel Rings and Small Steel Rings which can be made from Thick Wire Steel and Thin Wire Steel. Leveling You should always use workshops to craft as they increase your chances and yields. As well as item quality. For leveling you should check the crafting xp(depending on crafting level) you get and the chances of crafting. You can level up every jobs for now. I would only craft items that have 80%+ chances. Leveling in this game requires a lot of time, so you should plan ahead, craft a number of items and afk. I suggest using a third party auto clicker for this because lags cause the crafting queue to stop. Or queue crafts and set the auto clicker to sell to the merchant. It is worth noting that you need Tailoring items for Armorsmithing items. Forestry and Farming Well no secrets here, just craft whatever you can. Seasoned Wood can be helpful later. Herbalism and Alchemy No choice here. Tailoring and Leatherworking Best way is to craft hoods or gauntlets. Engineering You will level up as you craft items you need. Mining and Metallurgy You will level up as you craft items you need. Armoursmithing Best way is to craft Big Steel Rings that you will use later. Weaponforging Best items to craft are bows and clubs. Most efficient item is Wooden Hammer. Jewelry You will level up as you craft items you need. Item Quality Quality is from +0 to +6. You can get up to +3 without a workshop, and up to +6 with a workshop. Category:Crafting